Kaito and Nemo
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: It sucked to have Hakuba know his fear of fishes. But it was nice to be with Aoko. -changed the summary! also added a second version!-
1. First Version

**Title: Kaito and Nemo**

**Fandom: Detective Conan**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kaito x Aoko**

**Author: tantei-kitty**

**Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.**

**Summary: Now everyone has fears, right? Yes everyone does. We all try to avoid them but sometimes some things are just inevitable.**

**A/N: Inspired by another story...just forgot the title, >.>**

* * *

Friday. 

Wonderful, no school tomorrow. Life was nice. He was lucky every time. He checked the news papers again.

He loved the reporters.

Grinning like an idiot while reading the headlines.

_**headlines **_

**_Kaitou KID again escapes the clutches of Nakamori-keibu. Along with him is the 100,000,000 yen blue diamond. And of course one cannot miss the growing fan club of KID. The tactics and heists he has planned made girls swooning over him. _**

Oh yes, he loved those reporters.

Then a certain familiar shadow loomed over him. Raising his head there he saw, his childhood friend who was coincidentally of course was also the daughter of the officer who was really making it a mission to catch him. Yes that's right, Nakamori Aoko stood in front of his desk.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for" she asked sarcastically, well that was blunt.

"Nothing, just that the KID's heists are going great" Kaito Kuroba, otherwise known as Kaitou KID (which is unknown to others except a few), grinned even more, if that was possible.

"That good-for-nothing thief..." she shrugged "why does he even want to steal things" Aoko rolled her eyes as she unconsciously sat on Kaito's desk.

"Maybe he's just bored" Kaito suggested

"That's no excuse...but enough about him" she paused "umm...Kaito are you doing anything tonight" she started fidgeting.

Kaito looked at Aoko shaking his head "Nope, why?"

"Well..." Aoko fidgeted some more "there's this new movie and maybe you'd like to see it with me?" she asked never having eye contact with him.

"Yea sure" Kaito shrugged not really paying attention.

"Really!" Aoko tried to keep her happiness and excitedness in check, she didn't want him to think she was really very happy that he said yes, she really was but no need for that to go up his head.

He nodded thinking about other things.

"Well then meet me at the movie house at 7:00pm" she told him and bid good-bye.

Not really noticing her he just waved his hand at her, planning on the next heist the KID was going to do...then it clicked.

Kaito Kuroba's eyes were twice as large of that of saucer plates. _'Did...did...did Aoko just ask me out' _

**_7:00 pm_**

_'Well, this is it. First date and it's with Aoko...I think it's a date.'_ Kaito thought as he waited outside the movie house. There he saw the approaching figure of Aoko running and panting for breathe.

"Sorry, I had to run an unexpected errand" she apologized, still tired from running.

"No problem" he told back. He looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a simple black shirt, a brown jacket, knee-high skirt and brown boots with opaque black stocking.

"Let's go" she exclaimed happily as her took Kaito's hand and pulled(look at the word "drag") inside.

"Hey you never told me what movie we were going to watch. " Kaito informed the obvious information.

"I don't know what it is too, but Hakuba told me it was a nice movie" Aoko went to the ticket clerk and bought two tickets.

Both of them went inside the one of the door of the multiplex movie house and found a seat in the middle of the rows of chairs. Minute passed the intermission, credits and advertisements was almost done and the room was almost full.

_'Wow! This must be a really nice movie'_ Kaito thought as he glanced around and the empty chairs before were now occupied by people.

Then the title of the movie appeared in front of the background, which was the sea?...

_**"FINDING NEMO"**_

It said. Kaito focussed on the screen, when his worst nemesis, no not Shinichi, but the FISH or fishes showed up...well concerning the fish it was his worst nightmare!

_Fishes_! It started with _fishes_ swimming! _Fishes_ were all over the screen! Swimming all around, talking with each other!

_' What the hell...'_ then it dawned on him

_"Hey you never told me what movie we were going to watch. " Kaito informed the obvious information. _

_"I don't know what it is too, but Hakuba told me it was a nice movie"_

Kaito remembered what Aoko told him.

_'Congratulations Hakuba, you have my undying hatred!'_ he thought vengefully, staring at the screen with disgust, horror, and fear!

Aoko watched the movie at first but then started to take small glances at Kaito who was cringing at the movie. She sighed, movies and Kaito would usually be a good way to spend time with him but...movie including fishes as the star of the show and him cringing and staring at the movie screen with those expressions wasn't how she thought of spending the time with him, _'on the bright side at least he's does look cute like that'_ Aoko thought while a small smile graced her lips.

_'Must focus on other things...must focus on other things...must focus on other things...'_ Kaito thought ruefully then looked at Aoko...then some unwanted thoughts popped out _'okay...other thoughts...other thoughts...other thoughts'_

A few minutes passed and Aoko looked at Kaito again, he did not look good. He looked like he wanted to scream and run away, with all those fishes in the screen but kept quiet anyways. She tapped his shoulder.

_'Other Happy thoughts...other happy thoughts...not those thoughts!'_ Kaito was pulled back to reality, which was no better than his nightmares, those fishes and that **_'Dory fish' just kept on swimming and singing_**. Who ever made this movie must hate him! Wait what was it that brought him back to reality again..._'oh, yes the tap on my shoulder!'_ Kaito thought and turned to see Aoko looking at him, concern was evident even in the dark.

"Kaito, we could go if you like...I know you're not really in good terms with fishes" she suggested to him, cringing at the _'vile word'_(fishes).

"But don't you want to finish the movie..." he told her half-heartedly, he really wanted to get out of here now but what if Aoko wanted to see this movie...he could sacrifice, right?

"It's okay, and besides I can't concentrate with you cringing like that" she joked.

"Let's go then" Kaito took hold of Aoko's arm and quickly pulled her outside.

A few seconds later, panting couple stood outside the movie house.

"We could have just walked out you know" Aoko exclaimed tiredly...

"Yes, but there were fishes" he reasoned back, visibly shivering at the 'fish' word.

Aoko sighed, why was he so afraid with fishes? You could never put Kaito in the same room with a fish.

"So where do you want to go now?" Aoko asked at the currently musing Kaito.

Kaito was pulled out of his musings, which consisted of torturing Hakuba, or embarrassing him when he heard Aoko. Turning his head to look at her he answered "I don't know, what about you?"

"Umm...how about we eat out instead." she suggested.

"Good idea, as long as there's no fish" Kaito said cautiously, he had enough _fish_ for the day!

"Okay" Aoko giggled, yup, Kaito and fish definitely a big **NO**!

Later after having a _fish free_ dinner and walking in the park, Kaito escorted Aoko back to her house.

Standing outside the door, they started at each other, not really knowing what to do.

"So..." Aoko stared

"Ummm...bye" Kaito said using his Poker face to hide his nervousness.

"Uhhh, yea I had a good time, thanks" she fidgeted slightly.

Still standing there looking at each other, the wind blew against them softly.

"Too bad we didn't get to finish the movie" Kaito said unsurely, he was happy not finishing the fish movie, but maybe Aoko wanted to.

"It's okay, we had a nice time anyways" she assured, blushing at her thought. _'Well it's now or never'_ she thought to herself, gathering her courage, she lifted herself up and brushed her lips against Kaito's cheeks.

It was a chaste kiss but both of them were undoubtfully blushing, bright red! Aoko was the first to move bidding another good-bye she hurriedly went inside. While Kaito stood there, unmoving.

After a few minutes of standing alone outside the door of the Nakamori residence, Kaito blinked and blinked and blinked again, trying to process what just happened. Feeling his cheeks tingle, a goofy grin took hold of Kaito's lips.

_**next week**_

Monday.

Kaito approached his desk, still thinking of how to repay Hakuba for his _kindness._

There he saw a nicely wrapped box on top of his desk. Thinking it was from an admirer, he had a lot of those whether if he was or wasn't Kaitou KID. A grin appeared on his face.

He tore the wrapping paper and opened the box eagerly.

Seeing what was inside, Kaito Kuroba's eyes widened, twice the size of saucer plates. There it was inside the box was his worst nightmare. The same clown fish from the movie, covered with little pieces of styrofoam was a **Nemo plushie**. It's seemed so innocent and harmless for a normal person's eyes but for Kaito it was creepy, smiling at him like it was saying _'Hi there, I came back...'_

His Poker face broke, his face was priceless, screaming very loudly and very high pitched, he threw the stuffed fish away while running to the door waving his hands frantically, making as much distance as he can from the fish plushie.

Back inside the classroom, the fish spilled outside its box and a small card laid on top of it, it read:

_To: my friend, I hope you would like this souvenir from the movie..._

_From: your friend Hakuba._

While still running away Kaito missed the figure just outside the door laughing his head off.

* * *

Kaito: evil woman... 

Me: Thank you!

Hakuba: that was priceless

Me: Yes I know, it's my turn to torture some characters...grins well anyways… please review, they help me make stories, criticism is okay too.

Note: If you don't know Kaito is really afraid of fish! So it's not made up

Love lots,

Tantei-kitty


	2. Second Version, Remake

Title: (retitled the second version) Payback...

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou...I just like using the characters for my story.

A/N: Yay, so this is another remake! My first remake would be "His Promise"...since I wanted to edit this story because I really like the plot and the obvious fluff of Kaito and Aoko here...and I added an Omake, the ending where Hakuba would get his just desserts. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Friday._

The blessed day. The day that trumped all other days. Heck there was even a restaurant named to thanking it, how can there be another more wonderful day?

Life was such a wonderful thing to have given mortals Friday.

He loved his life for he was very lucky, luckier than most people. He loved Friday because it meant that there would be no school tomorrow. _Ahh, he could wake up late._ He really needed to rest thanks to his nightly job.

He reread the newspaper he swiped earlier, an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

And he loved the reporters.

"_**KID again escapes the clutches of Nakamori-keibu. Along with him is the 100,000,000 yen blue diamond. And of course one cannot miss the growing fan club of KID. The tactics and heists he has planned made girls swooning over him."**_

He definitely loved those reporters.

Kuroba Kaito, unknown to anyone except his trusted friend Jii (and possibly his mother) that he was really the infamous phantom thief, Kaitou KID, was still enjoying the glowing news that the reporters constructed for his heist last night when a shadow loomed over him. The shadow was familiar; he'd know that shadow anywhere really. He'd been with the owner of that shadow most of his life.

Kaito raised his head, knowing who to expect. His childhood friend, and coincidentally the daughter of the officer who made it his life's work to catch his alter ego, stood there with her hands on her hips, her weight on one leg as she regarded him with a raised row.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for?"

_Ahh_ that was his Aoko…blunt as always. He grinned even wider as he fluttered a hand at her.

"Nothing, nothing…" Aoko looked skeptically at him, her gaze moved to the newspaper he was holding. Kaito knew that Aoko didn't like KID very well but really he couldn't keep the feeling of success away.

"Uh-huh, nothing…what are you reading?" Aoko peered at the newspaper and frowned when she read what was written on it. She scoffed.

"That good for nothing thief made the front page again?" Aoko rolled her eyes. "What do people see in him anyways?"

"His good looks? His unparallel talents? His witty humor?"

Aoko shot him a death glare and snorted. "What good looks? No one has ever gotten a good look at him because he always hides his face in the shadows, he could have a disfigured face for all anyone knows. And his talents are nothing but cheap tricks, smoke bombs and all that stupid childish nonsense! And what witty humor are you talking about? KID is nothing but a juvenile person who causes inconvenience to authority…And—"

Kaito snapped his fingers in front of Aoko to stop her tirade. He sighed. "Alright, I get it already…you don't like him. You don't have to abuse him. Jeez."

Aoko pouted and crossed her arms. "I was not abusing him, I was stating the facts." Aoko shook her head. "But enough about that thief, I was going to ask if you were going to anything tonight."

Kaito looked at her. Aoko stared back.

"Well are you?" she snapped suddenly when the silence dragged on. Kaito noticed a slight tinge of color on her cheek.

"Uh…no, why?" He shook his head and went back to the newspaper to continue reading the news.

"Er, well…there's this new movie. And uh—" Aoko fidgeted. "Maybe you'd like to see it with me?"

"Yea, sure."

"Really?" Aoko mentally hit herself, she reigned in her happiness because Kaito really didn't need any more ego boost.

Kaito nodded, his mind hadn't fully grasped what Aoko said but he agreed to it nonetheless. It was Aoko. She wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Alright then!" Kaito missed Aoko's beatific smile. "Meet me at the movies, quarter to seven."

Kaito nodded again and Aoko left him, humming happily.

Kaito was currently organizing the skeleton of his next heist and it took almost two full minutes before he reacted to what happened.

His eyes widened comically as his mouth hung open. He repeatedly blinked as Kaito replayed what happened over and over in his mind.

And after a dozen or so replays, it clicked.

'_Aoko just asked me out?!'_

So Kaito went into a zombie-like state for the next couple of hours, thankfully snapping out of it an hour before seven.

**---Moviehouse, 6:50 pm---**

Kaito rubbed his hands as he scanned the crowds for the familiar face of his best friend. _'Well this is it. My first date…and it's with Aoko.'_ Kaito's brows furrowed. _'I think it's a date. I mean she asked me to the movie. That's a typical date, right? But she didn't really say it was a date. Arrrghh…what the hell is wrong with me…what if it wasn't a date? What if she just wanted to see a movie with me? Stupid idiotic—'_

"Kaito!"

Kaito's gaze focused as he was brought out of his musings, he saw Aoko approaching. She was panting for breath as she stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, I had to run an unexpected errand…"

"It's okay…"

"You haven't been waiting long?"

"No, no…" Kaito waved her concerns away as he looked at her. Her outfit fit her nicely, showing off curves that their school uniform hid and she was wearing light make-up, though the color on her cheeks was natural, Kaito was sure. How she could ever believe his teasing that she had a boy's figure was beyond him, there was nothing boyish about Aoko tonight.

"Right! I've got the tickets earlier so let's go in." Aoko dragged him quickly even though there were still a few minutes before the movie started. Kaito stopped her and bought a chocolate candy bar at the snack counter before they entered one of the doors.

Aoko managed to find good seats, right in the middle of the rows of chairs. They settled down as the intermissions rolled.

"Ne, Aoko…you never told me what this movie is about." Kaito whispered. He unwrapped his candy bar.

"I don't know about it either, Hakuba-kun recommended it. He said it was a bit hit abroad."

"Oh really?" Kaito took a bite from his chocolate.

Aoko nodded and completely missed the skeptic look Kaito had. Kaito looked suspiciously around but relaxed when he saw the room almost full. Though most of the audience was younger than him and Aoko there were a few teenagers there. _'I guess it's a good movie…or people won't come to watch it.'_

The last of the intermission and advertisements came (as Kaito finished his chocolate bar). The dramatic blackening of the screen followed before the title of the movie appeared smack in the middle of the background that was the _**big, blue…sea**_?

'_Finding Nemo…?'_ Kaito heard the rushed murmurs of adults telling the children to be quiet. The big screen was all blue and sea-ish until a multitude of the most evil creatures ever made came swarming in. _'What the F—?!'_

_**Fishes!?**_ A hundred…maybe even a thousand of those multi-colored evil creatures were all over the screen, swimming…and _talking_?! _What in heaven's name was this movie about?_

And like some sick and twisted thing he remembered his earlier exchange with Aoko. And what Aoko said replayed over and over.

"_I don't know about it either, Hakuba-kun recommended it. He said it was a big hit abroad."_

He could just see Hakuba now, he would be rolling in laughter, spilling his guts in amusement. Kaito knew he should never have left Aoko with that bastard. Hakuba had managed to coax Aoko into telling him that Kaito was afraid of fishes and he was using that knowledge for his own amusement. _That bastard!_

_'Congratulations Hakuba, you have my undying hatred!'_ he thought vengefully, staring at the screen with disgust, horror, and fear!

Aoko watched the movie at first, fully enjoying the nice animation and the bright colors but it was hard to ignore the cringing and shifting beside her. She signed softly, movies and Kaito were usually a good combination and a good way to finally be able to spend time with him but…Kaito and anything involving fishes was the worst thing that could ever happen. And Aoko didn't really want to see Kaito suffering, unless he did something to merit it.

'_Must not look at the screen…must think of other things…other much wonderful things…focus on other things Kaito…'_ Kaito chanted in his mind as he closed his eyes tight. _'Think of Aoko…Aoko is a good subject…Aoko is better than fishes…okay, don't think of that! Maybe Aoko isn't such a good subject, stupid hormones…God I'm going to kill Hakuba for this…'_

Aoko looked at Kaito again when she couldn't focus on the movie any longer. He had his eyes shut tight and he was clutching on the arm rests until his knuckles were white. He looked considerably paler even though it was dark. Feeling sorry for her childhood friend she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Kaito opened his eyes and almost closed them again when a close-up of that Dory fish came into view. Oh how he hated that fish. She just kept on singing and swimming…and singing and swimming… _'God, I hope you die.'_

Then he turned his head to face Aoko, she looked at him with concern and guilt. Oh damn.

"I'm sorry Kaito…" she started her voice soft, "I didn't realize the movie was going to be like this. I shouldn't have asked you to come. I know how you hate fishes." Kaito cringed at the vile word. Aoko bit her lip and looked even guiltier. That made Kaito feel like an ass.

"It's fine." He said trying to smile, the voices of the fishes streaming into his ear. He couldn't stand thinking the fishes could talk.

"No, we can go if you like…"

"We'll finish the movie, Aoko…you want to watch it, don't you?" he looked like he was all for the idea of going now but he had noticed earlier (before trying to block out the movie) that Aoko liked the movie and he could sacrifice for her…right?

"It's fine…I can't really concentrate on it. I'd really like to leave." Aoko gave him a small smile.

"Sure, let's go." Without even a second's hesitation Kaito grabbed for Aoko's hand and pulled her out of the movie house. Quickly. Very, very quickly.

Seconds later, the couple stood outside taking in the fresh air. Aoko had one hand on her heart, she could feel it thudding against her ribcage from the exertion.

"We could have just walked out, you know." Aoko stated in between breaths.

"Yes, I know…but there were fishes." Kaito reasoned back, visibly shivering at the word 'fish'.

Aoko idly wondered why Kaito was afraid of fishes. She made a mental note to ask his mother. They had started walking away from the movie house to nowhere in particular.

"So where do you want to go now?" Aoko asked when they went silent for a long time.

Kaito was pulled out of his musings, which consisted of torturing a certain blond detective when he heard Aoko. He shrugged. "I don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Hmm…have you eaten dinner?" Kaito shook his head. "Okay, why don't we go to that new restaurant that opened? It's not far from here."

"As long as there's no fish." Kaito had enough _fish_ to last for a long time.

"There won't be any." Aoko giggled as she led them to the restaurant.

Later after having a _fish free_ dinner and walking in the park, Kaito escorted Aoko back to her house.

Standing on the porch they stared at each other at loss on what to do. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…" Kaito looked at Aoko, feeling heat creep up his face. "I had a good time."

Aoko blushed and nodded slightly. "Me too. Thanks."

"Well…too bad we didn't finish the movie." Kaito said unsurely, he was happy not finishing the fish movie, but maybe Aoko wanted to.

Aoko shook her head. "It's okay. Dinner made up for it."

"Yea, it did…" Kaito coughed. "So, bye…"

"Yea…good night." Aoko bit her lip, she peeked at Kaito through her lashes. Her cheeks were probably red by now. _'Well, it's now or never.' _With that in thought, Aoko gathered up her courage, stood on tip-toes and brushed her lips against Kaito's cheeks.

It was a short kiss but it was enough to fluster Kaito. Aoko hurriedly said good-bye and went inside, a hand pressed to her bright red cheek.

Kaito, on the other hand, stood there unmoving except for his repeated blinking. After a few minutes of staring into nothing, Kaito's brain started again and it whirred, trying to grasp what just happened. It started to sink in seconds later as he felt the continuous tingling of his cheeks. With a goofy grin on his lips Kaito headed home.

**---Monday, at school---**

Kaito approached his desk, still thinking of how to repay Hakuba for his _kindness._

On said desk, he saw a nicely wrapped box. Thinking it was from an admirer (he had a lot of those whether if he was or wasn't Kaitou KID) a grin appeared on his face. He tore the wrapping paper and opened the box eagerly.

He dug through the little pieces of Styrofoam like a gleeful child…and stopped dead cold when he saw what was inside.

The same clown fish from the movie he hadn't finished stared at him with beady black eyes. The Styrofoam surrounding the little plushie made the bright orange color of it pop out. It looked cute and innocent, quite harmless to other's eyes but for Kaito it was like a killer out for revenge. It was smiling creepily at him, as if saying _'Hi there, I came back for you…'_

He forgot his alleged Poker Face as his face contorted into pure horror. Screaming as if his life depended on it (and in Kaito's mind it probably did) he raced out of the room waving his hands like a madman.

Back inside the classroom, the fish spilled outside its box and a small card laid on top of it, it read:

_To: my friend, I hope you would like this souvenir from the movie..._

_From: your friend Hakuba._

Kaito missed the figure just outside the door laughing his head off.

---OMAKE---

**---Monday, at school---**

Hakuba was surprised to see a bid wrapped box on his desk. He stared at it curiously, a suspicious feeling overcame him and he looked around the classroom. Only half of the students were there, which was expected since it was still early. When he scanned the room again but failed to find a certain class clown, he relaxed.

Cautiously, he unwrapped the box and opened it away from him. When nothing happened Hakuba peered into the box.

Without warning it exploded and pink smoke filled the classroom. The students squealed and coughed as they waved the smoke out. Someone opened the window and the smoke gradually filtered out.

Hakuba blinked his eyes to focus his gaze. The room was filled with confetti and other colorful debris.

"Oh my, Hakuba-kun!"

Hakuba turned to the student, she was bright red as she tried not to meet his eyes.

"What is—" the sudden draft made him shiver. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he should not have been cold. He turned to look down at the same time that the girl burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Nice legs, Hakuba-kun." Some of the boys whistled. The girls were all blushing at his current outfit except Koizumi Akako who was regarding him with amusement.

"I never thought that you would fit as a playboy bunny Hakuba-kun." Akako drawled as she threw a balled paper at him.

His eyes widened as he turned into a human tomato. The paper hit him square on the chest. He hurriedly picked it up and read what was written.

"Shouldn't have played with him." Akako said nonchalantly as Hakuba ran out of the room, the paper floating down to the ground where Hakuba was a second ago. Akako sauntered over to pick it up and laughed. It read, _'Thanks for telling Aoko about the movie…I had to repay you so your clothes are at the girl's bathroom!'_

_

* * *

_

_So again, please tell me if this version was good or bad...please? I'd love your opinions.  
_


End file.
